The present invention relates to computer hardware and more particularly to an adjustable illumination system to enhance the appearance and functionality of hardware casings.
The ever increasing popularity and acceptance of personal computers have made computer hardware components a necessity in everyday life at offices and homes. For ready accessibility by the end user, computer hardware components often are kept in prominent areas such as on desktops and on living room tables. While much attention has been directed to computer component internals to enhance the speed and efficiency of computer performance, little attention has been paid to the attractiveness of the computer hardware casing. Much of the outer surface area of typical computer hardware casings is of a non-descript drab design, for instance an austere gray beige plastic surface, that provides no attributes to the office/living room decor and little attraction for the computer user. Accordingly, those skilled in the art have recognized a significant need to enhance the appearance and functionality of computer hardware casings to blend in with interior designs of the office/home. The present invention fulfills these needs.
An adjustable illumination system is provided to enhance the appearance and functionality of computer hardware. The illumination system comprises at least one bubble tube light source that may, for instance, be disposed on a front surface of a computer hardware casing. The bubble tube light source may conveniently be programmed by the end user for display of single color or multi-color effect. The illumination system may also comprise LCD display of time and temperature for enhancement of the panel display.
In one embodied form, the system further comprises a display driver circuit including a microprocessor, LCD drivers, a plurality of color LEDs and a plurality of light guiding tubes. An optional tactile switch is further included to provide automatic or selectable illumination of the LEDs to provide singular or multi-color display.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, the illumination system further includes a display driver circuit having a microprocessor, an LCD panel, an LCD driver, color LEDs, and a temperature sensor and clock with readout display. An optional tactile switch is provided to allow the user to select the desired color display and time and temperature reading.